The invention relates to a reluctance motor comprising a rotor and a stator that has a wound core, around which at least one stator coil is wound and which is open to one side, and has legs, said legs being arranged at the periphery and forming respectively spaced-apart pairs of legs, with multiple teeth of the rotor, distributed over the periphery, radially engaging between the legs, periodically establishing a magnetic flux between said legs.
A generic reluctance motor is known for example from WO 1999 019 861 A1 in the form of a transversal flux machine. Here, the stator is formed from several stator coils arranged side-by-side along the rotational axis of the rotor, wound around the wound core. The wound core comprises several pairs of legs that are spaced-apart legs, with these pairs of legs, in order to form a phase, axially enclose a stator coil between each other and radially outside form an open magnetic circuit by positioning the legs apart from each other. In order to form multiple phases several stator coils are arranged axially along the axis of rotation under separation by legs distributed over the periphery. The magnetic flux between the legs of a pair of legs is generated by rotating the stator coil and subjecting it to electricity by teeth of the rotor distributed over the periphery, which axially rotate in (to the space) between the legs of a pair of legs, forming two air gaps.
In principle, the control of the reluctance motor occurs via the switch-on periods of the electricity acting upon the phases. This leads to the fact that the establishment of the magnetic field must be synchronous with the change of the magnetic circuit. The change of the magnetic circle occurs by a relative motion of the flux deflectors in the form of legs and teeth in reference to each other. Here, at the beginning of the closure at one each of the multiple magnetic circuits a steep development of momentum occurs and thus steep and acute characteristic curves of the magnetic flux develop over the angle of distortion of the rotor. This may lead, among other things, to an undesired noise development. This way, particularly at higher rotations, a precise control of the stator coils with regards to timing is aggravated. In particular in multi-polar reluctance motors extremely high requirements must be set to mechanic tolerances in order to minimize tolerance-related errors occurring in addition to the errors of controlling.